Kingdom of Astoroth Wiki
Welcome to the Kingdom of Astoroth Wikia This Wiki is specifically about a group on the chat platform called Palringo that revolves around higher end T1 to Novella (multi para) role play. The whole kingdom was based off the terrain and architecture of the USSR/CCCP and in turn takes a lot of inspiration from Russia. The role play here is similar to D&D but instead of following the rules of standard D&D it follows the rules set up by the T1 standards created by forum role players. The kingdom has a heavy focus on fantasy and dragons. The time period is extensively large to allow as much role play from different eras. The kingdom itself holds around 140 or so members Exports/items sold http://kingdom-of-astoroth.wikia.com/wiki/Astorian_Exports/items_sold# Character Info * The King The Land Most of the rp here is conducted in the capital city, the city is split into multiple districts 12 at the most because of the size of the city. In the middle of the capital lies the royal palace that was carved out of a mountain that once stood in it's place. The kingdom is populated heavily by dragons, most of which are allied to the astorian state and are bred in the military as a sort of defense. The capital itself is mostly carved out of the base of the mountain and with the remaining stone carved out from the mountain. Astoroth is mostly mountains, ice/icefields (Most of which have large pine barrens in them), and plains as it is a vast swathe of land to the far north that expands for thousands of miles. While there are a lot of ice and mountains in the country a lot of the elvish land is covered in ruins of former civilizations from ages past. Most of the mining occurs in the mountains to the far north. The farmland is to the east and south. Steam powered trains deliver the metals and gems from the nearby mountain range most of the time. ' ' ' The Culture/Culindary Design/Art '''Aside from the warrior and glory part of our culture we also value our art skills just as much as we do our fighting skills. Aside from the warrior and glory part of our culture we also value our art skills just as much as we do our fighting skills. Our painters that are well known here have been known to go to extravagant lengths to create their art, sparing no expense on what they create. However with a good chunk of the culture being based on defending the innocent from evil, and extravagant art and free thinking, the rest is based on peaceful acts that are striving to make as many friends as possible and to preserve the world around us. ' 'Yes, of course. The ground floor of the castle is where the kitchen and storerooms are located. A buttery, bottlery with only aged and saturated wine. The Bottlery is also intended for storing and dispensing wines and other provisions. It's located between the Great Hall and the Kitchen. Lastly, a pantry for all of the perishables, etc. The dining here is usually quiet, and is when the king quite commonly chooses to debate the matters that might normally stress him over a meal. ' The Kingdom's History ' '''Astoroth started off primarily as a Elven settlement back one thousand years ago. It was first founded by a group of explorers who broke off from their own homeland in search of new land and places to explore. As a result they stumbled across the land that is now the central state that the capital resides in. The first and original settlement was the capital as they first settled at the eastern foot of the mountain that now is the royal palace. They eventually expanded and started to carve out the mountain over centuries learning how to tame Dragons roughly two hundred years after they settled in the region. And from there the country was built to what it is not. That is merely a short summary of the long history that this kingdom holds. ' The modern culture is very entwined with the dragons that are our closest friends. Dragons are seen as a symbol of power and luck in our culture. However due to the people's desire to be as strong and glorious as the dragons depicted in the old history books Astoroth. This gave birth to the strong desire for each individual person, man, woman, and child to want to be a warrior whom will bring glory to their homeland and aid those who cannot provide for themselves. With that mentality we have become a strong and very fortified nation who seeks to protect our own borders and those of who we are allies with. The Dragons All of the dragons used in the military are always with a rider when airborne. They are also trained from birth to do various things so they are also intelligent enough to never attack land or fly into the castle spires as they have a decent level of sentience. Their food is usually grown and or provided by farms across the country. Magic is often used to make the food large enough for the dragons. The dragons kept in the army are often much smaller than normal dragons (often 20 feet long at the most but there are a few that exceed that limit such as the king himself and the king’s dragon Tougath). ' Economy and Exports ' ''' '''Anyways, aside from the dragons Astoroth is a large exporter of various types of art, weaponry, precious metals and gems, as well as farm crops. The country is very wealthy and has been known to have a vast range that it is able to spend on. Estimated annual income is $300,000,000,000,000. The Kingdom's Foreign Policy ' Our policy regarding foreign relations is as follows, we're a peaceful nation, and with most of our neighbors we share a mutual abhorrence of war, and a desire to shrink from conflict by means of negotiation. We've expended large sums of money towards armaments and weapons, acquired for the purpose of making sure we never need them perhaps, but we see it as a way of assuring peace. We have laws that allow trading as a viable, and reliant source of renewing our resources, progressing our commerce, as well as maintaining tact with neighboring countries. ' 'INFORMATION ABOUT THE ARMED FORCES CAN BE FOUND HERE'' ''http://araarmy.webs.com/' Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse